


Hunt Gone Wrong

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Series: Punishment Best Served [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Embarrassment, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Public Humiliation, Punishment, bottles, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - "Maybe Dean does something drastic on a hunt that puts allot of people in danger and that earns him the punishment. I don't know. I really like baby Dean." - Clairebearbastille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I knew that asking for suggestions was a good idea! I'm doing my best to fulfill all of them, but I'm doing it in order from the first suggestion to the last :) Thanks to everyone who gave suggestions, and thank you, Clairebearbastille, for giving me this one! I hope this was what you were looking for :)

It had been three months since Sam left for Stanford, and Dean was still off his game. He just couldn't get back to where he had been before without his little brother.

Sam had been what kept their family together, and now he was gone. He had ditched them, and Dean couldn't help but feel as though Sam had not only outrun their father, but had outrun Dean as well.

"Dean!" John barked when he barged into the motel room where Dean was slumped over a newspaper. He hadn't really been reading and researching like he was supposed to.

Sam was always so much better at that.

"Dean!" John repeated himself before Dean finally turned toward him. He hadn't been all the way there in anything he did since Sam left. "Did you finish that research yet?"

"Almost; give me five minutes," Dean answered. "I think that it's just a simple salt and burn."

"You think or you know?"

"I know."

"All right, let's go."

They packed their bags and headed off to the Bridge house where their next hunt had been prepared for. Several kids had sneaked into the house and hadn't come out. According to Dean, there was a murder and the bodies were buried in the back of the house.

"Dean, where are the bodies marked?" John asked when they reached the backyard.

"Um..." Dean trailed off.

"You didn't find out where they were marked?!" John shouted. "How are we gonna do the salt and burn if we can't salt and burn the bodies, Dean?!"

"I think it was with trees!" Dean said off the top of his head. Anything to get his dad to quit yelling at him.

"Are you sure it was with trees?" John asked. "I don't think I looked around the whole yard yet, but I don't see _any_  damn trees, Dean!"

"I'm sorry!" Dean cried out. "Look, I can't concentrate!"

"Well, you're gonna get some time to concentrate." John grabbed Dean by the ear and dragged him back to the impala. "Do you know how many more people could get hurt because we can't do this tonight?"

"No, sir..." Dean trailed off. His father never asked rhetorical questions; he always expected an answer.

"I'm gonna call Caleb and tell him to pick this up, but you're in big trouble, young man," John said. He grabbed his phone and spoke to his old friend while driving. Dean remained in silence.

When John parked in front of a store, Dean panicked. He knew _exactly_  what he was going to be pushed through - something he hadn't gone through since he was a kid, and now he was twenty-two. Far too old to be going through his father's special punishment.

"Dad," Dean spoke up. John hushed him with a finger.

"Don't you dare object; you know what you did was wrong," John said as he hung up the phone on his friend after giving him the details. He got out of the car and nearly slammed the door. Dean knew his father would have if he didn't value the impala so much.

Dean was practically dragged out of the impala when John reached his side. Together they walked into the store. Dean was grateful that John hadn't already insisted that he be treated like a little kid. Otherwise he'd be holding his father's hand as they walked into the store.

John walked straight to the isle where the adult diapers were. One of the great things about being an adult was that the babyish styled diapers would no longer fit Dean, so John had to resort to different tactics.

Dean watched in silence as John selected items he thought were best. These items included adult diapers, - which he embarrassingly brought up to Dean's waist to measure before throwing them in a basket he picked up on the way in - a bottle, and a large teddy bear.

Dean didn't even want to know what brought John to the thought of buying a teddy bear.

Once John had found everything he looked for, he took Dean to the checkout line, where a teenage cashier with several facial piercings gave the two of them one of the oddest looks Dean had ever seen; he wasn't sure if it was an odd look because of how odd she looked or because she was going through the possibilities of what two grown men would be doing purchasing baby items.

When they returned to the motel, Dean was ordered to stand in the corner of the room. The twenty-two year old had to stand there and think about the fact that in just a few minutes, his father was going to see everything below the waist.

Dean thought to fight back. He was an adult now, and he could, but knew that he didn't have the balls to do it. He'd have to ask John if he saw any down there when he put him in diapers, because Dean didn't think they were there anymore.

John was sure taking his time getting everything set up.

There were disadvantages to this sort of punishment now that his son was a fully grown man. He learned when Sam was a teenager that he couldn't use things like playpens and high chairs anymore. The diapering choices were also less humiliating for the boys. They allowed the wearer to have more dignity with the lack of tabs and babyish designs, but that was something John used against the boys.

That didn't stop him from collecting diapers from the diaper isle and bottles. He thought of pacifiers, but that was more of something that Sam used. It was something John liked to use to keep the boys quiet, but Dean never needed to be asked to be quiet - not since his first course with this punishment when he was five. It was always Sam with his stubbornness.

John already had the diaper paraphernalia on Dean's bed when he sat down on his own.

"Come here," he ordered. Dean turned from the corner and walked to his father. "You could have gotten us hurt. People could die before Caleb gets here to fix everything."

"I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it," John interrupted. "Pants and underwear off; over my lap."

Dean didn't waste any time. He was quick to drop his clothing and bend over his father's lap - feeling like a small child all the while.

John didn't waste any time either. As soon as Dean was in position, John was delivering swats to his bottom, alternating areas accordingly.

"Tell me why you're being punished, son," John said, not slowing in his spanking pace.

"B-Because..." Dean trailed off in a whine from the pain. A particularly rough swat brought him back to answering. "Because I didn't research that hunt better!"

"And?"

"And people can get hurt because I didn't!"

"Very good," John said. He continued spanking, waiting until Dean was crying in soft whimpers. Of course the Winchester boy would refuse to cry out any louder due to embarrassment. He was a grown man now who had been shot at, stabbed, and received stitches with no other anesthetic besides some painkillers and whiskey, yet here he was, sobbing over his father's lap like a small child.

John finished spanking his son, lifting him up like he did when the boys were really kids. He wrapped his arms around Dean in a hug.

"It's okay, buddy," John soothed. "It's gonna be okay. Daddy's gonna take care of it."

"Dad, please..." Dean whimpered out.

"Should I have bought a pacifier too, son?" John asked. Dean shook his head against his father's shoulder. "All right; let's get this thing over with."

John lead Dean to his bed, where John had left the diaper paraphernalia, and laid him on the bed. He was quick to diaper his son, giving a small laugh as he did so.

"What?" Dean asked defensively.

"I never thought I'd be diapering my grown son," John commented as he powdered his son's genitalia and pulled this diaper up. He wished that there were diapers with tabs in Dean's size instead of the adult incontinent briefs he had been forced to purchase and deal with.

_Maybe if you didn't do this stupid punishment, you wouldn't be_ , Dean thought to himself.

"Now, while you're going to be a baby in the motel room, Caleb's coming over in the morning to take care of the hunt. Him and I are going to work on the research you should have been doing together," John explained.

"B-But..." Dean trailed off. "Won't he see...me...?"

"I won't treat you like a baby in front of him," John said. "But you'll still be in diapers. Fortunately for you, the store really didn't have diapers for adults; they're more like incontinent briefs."

"What if Caleb happens to see them?" Dean asked.

"Don't let him and you won't have to deal with it," John answered. "But I'm not going to lie to him if he happens to find out and ask about it."

Dean nodded weakly.

"Now, you're going to have a bottle and go to bed. Caleb will be here before you wake up in the morning," John said, walking to the kitchen where he left the bottle he had purchased, filling it up with milk.

John walked back to Dean, sitting on the boy's bed beside him.

"Do we have to do the...?" Dean didn't finish.

"Yes, I'm going to cradle you," John said, knowing full well what his son meant to ask.

John pulled Dean close to him, cradling his son the best he could with the eldest Winchester brother's fully grown body. Sitting on the bed made this easier, and he was suddenly glad he didn't need to punish Dean like this when he had been a teenager. Dean was always such a big kid after he hit puberty - unlike his brother who was tiny until he turned sixteen and was six feet by the time he was seventeen.

After Dean finished the bottle, he did feel much fuller than before. He relaxed in John's arms, actually quite thankful for the comfort he was receiving by being held by his father in this way. It was something he barely experienced after becoming a teenager, and even before that it was scarce.

"That's it, Dean, fall asleep," John said. He continued to cradle Dean even after the kid had fallen asleep.

John laughed a little.

He couldn't get up with Dean sleeping on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! You better love it, Clairebearbastille.

"Hey, Caleb, thanks for coming," John greeted when he allowed his friend to step into the motel room. The other hunter had brought researching materials, and John had his own. They were both hoping to get this hunt wrapped up quickly.

"No problem," Caleb said. "What happened to Dean, though?" he asked. He knew that ever since John had allowed Dean to start hunting at a young age, the kid was always John's go-to person.

"He's been a little preoccupied lately," John answered. "Ever since Sam..."

"Say no more, I got it," Caleb responded. "Oh, and I did what you said last month. Checked up on Sam, and he's doing pretty good. Got some friends and stuff who've been helping him out."

"Any of those friends could be demons."

"I know."

The two of them got to work while Dean remained asleep. John had told Dean that if Caleb asked, he wouldn't lie, but he didn't say that he wouldn't avoid the truth as much as he could. He hadn't lied just yet, and he hid all the baby paraphernalia. Now he just waited for Dean to wake up, but doubted that would happen anytime soon.

He was right.

It was a few hours later when Dean awoke and groaned when he realized that this punishment was not a dream. He felt like this when he was punished like this last time, but he had been hoping that would _be_  the last time. Now he was stuck in this, and it always seemed like his father found much more pleasure in the punishment than he should.

He stood from the bed, noticing that sometime during the night, John had managed to get out from beneath him and put some pants on him. Dean was grateful and embarrassed all at the same time. He was still wearing the diaper and groaned when he realized it was slightly damp. He wondered if he had anything to drink before the hunt, but his memory was fuzzy.

Dean walked out of his room and saw that his dad was sitting at the kitchen table with Caleb, going over literature that most likely had to do with the hunt that Dean knew he screwed up. Dean knew that his father was going to be very adamant about changing his diaper, but didn't know if he would do it in front of Caleb or not. Did he already tell the other hunter?

"Dad...?" Dean asked, interrupting the research that appeared to be very intense.

"You're awake," John said when he looked over.

"Can I talk to you for a second in the other room?" Dean asked. John nodded, standing from the table and the two Winchesters walked into the bedroom.

"Do you need a change?" John asked. He had checked Dean's diaper before when he managed to get out from under him, and it had seemed a bit damp. He had made sure to put a diuretic in the bottle he gave Dean before bed to make it that way.

Dean nodded embarrassingly.

"Lay down on the bed," John instructed as he pulled the diaper paraphernalia out from under one of the motel beds, locking the door so that Caleb wouldn't walk in on anything.

He was quick to change Dean's diaper with him laying down on the bed - which was quite a feat because he had to lift his entire bottom for the diaper to be pulled up underneath him. It would have been easier if Dean stood, but John liked the boys to lay for their diaper changes so that they would have a feeling of dependence on their father.

"All done," John said, allowing Dean to stand and pull his pants up. "At noon, you're taking a nap. I don't know if Caleb will still be here or not, but I won't be able to tell you and keep this a secret if you don't do it on your own."

"Yessir," Dean slurred.

"You're going to help us with some of the research you should have done in the first place," John said. "Come."

Dean followed John out to the kitchen table where he was given a seat and a book. He found himself looking over the information several times before taking it in, just like he had been before his punishment had begun.

Sam's absence was still affecting him.

"You okay, Dean?" Caleb asked when he noticed Dean was still staring at the same page in his book even though it had been at least three minutes.

"Huh?" Dean looked up from his book and toward Caleb. "Oh, sorry, just a little off my game lately. I might be coming down with something."

John smirked a little, and Dean regretted putting the idea in his head. He knew John would make another trip to the store.

"I'll be back in a bit, boys," John said, standing from the table. "I'm gonna make a sugar run; we're gonna need it if we wanna get this hunt done tonight."

"Got it," Caleb said.

"You want me to come with you?" Dean asked his father. John was always adamant about keeping the boys around whenever they were being punished.

"I think Caleb's a good enough babysitter for you," John joked - sort of - before walking out of the motel with a wave to Dean, trying to tell him everything was going to be okay. Dean was just hoping that there wasn't too much asked about the situation. John and him didn't line up stories before they left, but since Caleb hadn't asked anything, maybe it wasn't bad.

"So, Dean, how've things been since Sam...?" Caleb asked. He wasn't sure he should bring it up, but thought if he could get Dean to talk, things would be a little easier emotionally on the kid.

"It's been different," Dean answered honestly. He hated the fact that Sam was gone. At first, he had drove up to Stanford, hoping to talk to the kid. Unfortunately, Sam was out; his landlord said he was buying books at the school bookstore, but Dean didn't want to confront Sam in school. He figured that's where Sammy would want to be _normal_.

"But you've been okay?" Caleb asked. Dean didn't answer. "Not trying to pry or anything, dude; just trying to make sure you don't decide to down a bottle of sleeping pills or jump off a building just because your brother went to college."

"He didn't _just_  go to college," Dean said. "He _left_  us. He left _our family_."

"Okay, chill," Caleb said. "Didn't mean to offend or anything."

"You don't get it," Dean responded. He turned back to his book, sitting in silence until his father returned from the store.

John walked into the motel room holding a bag of goodies. Of course he had purchased the promised sugary substances, but his real goal was to buy a rectal thermometer. He figured it would help set in this punishment with Dean - who couldn't have the complete treatment because of the much needed hunt - who had claimed to Caleb he was feeling under the weather. It was the perfect idea, and he would definitely be crediting it to Dean.

"You two got a good amount of research ready?" John asked. It was about noon, so he wasn't expecting much of a turnout just yet.

"Not yet," Caleb answered. Dean had a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong, Dean?" John asked as he placed the rectal thermometer away where no one would notice it's presence. He did this discretely so he wouldn't draw attention.

"It's nothing," Dean said. "Maybe it's just me being grumpy because I'm coming down with something."

"Well, we'll figure out if you're sick before the hunt," John said. He meant that he was going to rectally take Dean's temperature before they went out on their hunt. He was considering doing it throughout all diaper changes until the punishment was finished.

"Yeah..." Dean trailed off before turning back to his research.

"We should get everything we need soon," Caleb brought up.

"Dean, you should go lay down in your room for a bit if you're not feeling well," John said, hinting to the nap that should have already been a work in progress.

"Sure." Dean knew what his father was hinting to. He stood from the table, walking to his bedroom and laying down in his bed. He wanted to just forget about everything, and welcomed a small nap.

"He got all defensive earlier," Caleb said once Dean was in his closed bedroom door.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Yeah," Caleb answered. "I was asking about Sam and stuff. The kid's really torn up about him going to college."

"Well, we miss him, Caleb," John said, sitting down in the chair Dean previously occupied to pick up where his son left off. "I mean, I'm proud of Sam, I really am, but we both miss him."

"I get it; it can't be easy being without your kid and stuff," Caleb said.

"It's one of the hardest things I've ever been through," John said. "I've lost my wife and have been hunting monsters for eighteen years, but the worst pain I've ever felt is when Sam left home to go to college. I'm worried something could happen to him. My hair is going gray."

"Your hair's _been_  going gray." Caleb laughed at the look John gave him. "He'll be fine. Jim and I take turns checking up on him once a month. Are you gonna check up on him?"

"Soon," John said. "I've got my hands full with Dean right now. Keep me posted on him until I get the chance."

"Got it."

"Let's get to work."

* * *

 

John walked into the bedroom of the motel when he decided Dean had had enough of a nap time. He smiled softly when he saw his boy resting in bed. His sons always looked so innocent in sleep.

"Hey, Dean," John said gently, waking his son, who was just slightly dozing.

"Dad...?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed a change, and to tell you we're probably gonna head out on that hunt soon," John said.

"Did you want me to go?" Dean asked his father as he laid down in position for a diaper change. He was trying to distract himself through this.

"No, you're staying here," John answered, beginning to change the diaper. "I'm going to tell Caleb that you're not feeling well like you mentioned earlier."

"Good cover?"

"Yeah," John said. _And good idea_ , the man thought, but refused to say out loud and give away the big surprise.

John lubricated the tip of the rectal thermometer, keeping it out of view from Dean. It wasn't that hard - the kid was looking straight at the ceiling, trying to deny the fact that he was twenty-two years old and receiving a diaper change from his father.

When the tip was pressed into his son's rectum, the eldest Winchester brother sprung up.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted. John was glad he remembered to lock the door. Otherwise Caleb probably would have run in to find out what the commotion was about.

"Calm down," John ordered. "Unless you want Caleb to run in here and find you getting a diaper change and having your temperature taken rectally." Dean didn't need to know that the door was locked.

"You're checking my temperature?" Dean asked, quieter this time. He definitely didn't want anyone else to see this. He wouldn't even want Sam seeing this - if he were still here.

"You said you weren't feeling well; I thought this would be great to add to your punishment," John said. "The hunt and Caleb changed a few things I would normally have to your punishment."

"Yeah..." Dean trailed off. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was getting off easier than usual.

John removed the thermometer and read the results.

"Well, you're not coming down with anything; you're just emotional," John joked. "But you're still staying here, and we'll still tell Caleb you've got a fever."

"Sure, sure," Dean said, just glad to have the thermometer out of his ass.

The diaper change ended quickly and Dean returned to the kitchen table with his father, wincing a bit at the odd feeling in his rectum when he sat down.

"You okay, Dean?" Caleb asked. "I heard you shoutin' back there."

"I was just telling him that he won't be joining us on the hunt," John answered for his son. "He's got a fever."

"Really? That sucks," Caleb said. "I know how much you like huntin'."

"Yeah..." Dean trailed off. He wouldn't mind missing out on this hunt.

"He's gonna take it easy and go to bed early," John said. "He'll be asleep before we're even finished with the salt and burn."

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out as soon as we're finished. I got a call from Jim earlier and he wanted me to check something out on the way out of town," Caleb said.

"Back to back hunts, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah; doesn't help me get any sleep at night, but we're saving lives, right?"

"Right."

The two men spoke like this for a while longer while Dean stared at his lap. He was still upset about Sam being gone, and while this punishment had been a nice distraction of the situation for a while, Dean was thinking about him again.

Eventually, John and Caleb were getting ready to go on their hunt.

"You go right to bed," John said. "I'll be back late."

"Yessir," Dean slurred. Caleb had already gone out to the impala, so John took the opportunity to kiss Dean on the forehead - something he hadn't done in a while - and hand Dean a bottle of milk.

"Drink that before bed; it'll help you sleep," John instructed. "I love you, Dean."

Dean hesitated.

"....I love you too, dad..."

* * *

 

John _did_  return late that night. It was after midnight when he returned, and Dean had been long asleep with the bottle John had loaded with sleeping medication and diuretics. It would keep Dean asleep all night and make sure that diaper was wet when he woke.

John let out a relieved sigh as he put his guns away in their designated places. He kicked off his boots, laying in the bed opposite to Dean's. He wouldn't dare disturb his boy by laying beside him.

The father looked over to his son, smiling. Dean was the oldest, and so he was around before hunting had started for John. He got the sliver of childhood that Sam didn't get. John did sometimes believe that it wasn't enough.

Maybe it wasn't even enough to satisfy his son's emotional well-being.

He had a surprise for him when morning came.

Dean awoke during a diaper change. He was groggy as the sleeping medication left his system. John thought to put his son in another diaper just in case the diuretics didn't wear off just yet, but seeing that the twenty-two year old was now awake, he decided to allow him to shower and dress accordingly.

"Get ready to go, Dean; we're headed somewhere special," John said.

"Somewhere special?" Dean asked. John nodded, waving his hand as instruction for what he said before.

Dean got to shower and eat a normal breakfast - not that he hadn't been eating, but the bottles had been filling him up more - before getting to dress in regular clothing. His jeans, flannel t-shirts, and boots were doing him just fine.

"Ready to go?" John asked. Dean nodded.

The two sat in the impala for a long time. John stopped for bathroom breaks and meals, but there was no motel room for the nights that were greeting them. One time Dean awoke and saw that they were pulled over on the side of the road and that John was sleeping in the seat beside him. He would've taken over in driving if he knew where they were going.

Then Dean saw a sign confirming they were just a few miles away from Palo Alto, California.

"No," Dean said when he saw the sign.

"Yes," John responded.

"Dad, we can't see him," Dean argued.

"Dean, you've been moping everywhere we've been for three months," John said. "You're going to see your brother, and that's final."

"...Okay." Dean couldn't object anymore, because he _really_  wanted to see Sam.

John pulled up to the apartment building he had confirmed belonged to Sam. He handed Dean a piece of paper with a number on it.

Dean walked through the building, looking through the halls for the number.

Would Sam even want to see him at this point? They hadn't spoken in months. Dean had thought that Sam abandoned them, did Sam think that Dean had abandoned _him_?

Dean almost didn't want to knock on the door that read 626 on it.

The door opened.

"Sammy."

"Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add that the apartment number being 626 is in celebration for marriage equality being legalized everywhere in the US on June 26th! Woo! :)


End file.
